Kill Me Softly
by akeemi
Summary: The heirs of the Lands of earth,wind,water,fire,and heart compete for the Shikon no tama. What starts off as a deadly rivalry, ignites a love just as dangerous. SK IK


**

* * *

Summary: The heirs of the lands of earth, wind, water, fire, and heart battle in a competition for the Shikon no tama, what starts out as a deadly rivalry, blooms into a love that can prove just as dangerous. S/K K/I**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha, only a spoiled Maltese who eats my shoes J

**Ch1: **So you think you got game?

The air swirled above in a mixture of pink and purple as the sun went into a quiet slumber. The wind whispered through the trees, flowing through the village, who were in a hushed excitement over the night's promising event.

Yes, there was much to anticipate tonight in the Land of Shikon.

"Okasan, what are all those carriages flying in the sky?" a young boy asked, clinging onto the hem of his mother's skirt.

"Those are the lords of the lands and their heirs my son." The woman whispered staring up into the sky in awe. The villagers had all been gossiping about the upcoming tournament to take place during the Winter Solstice. Everyone had placed their bets, and secretly wished that they could witness such an epic battle.

"The Water brothers of the House of Inutaisho will surely win! Their _soooo_ handsome!" the village girls giggled, tipping on the toes in hopes to catch a glimpse of the infamous brothers.

"No way! The Thunder Brothers are totally going to dominate!" The teenage boys jeered, subconsciously rubbing their biceps to see if they too could have the muscular physique of the heirs of the Wind Lord.

"I hear that there's a girl competing this year as a miko for the House of Higurashi!" one of the boys commented.

"Feh, she'll surely be eliminated." The boys said in unison. The House of Higurashi had long been seen as the weakest nation, for they were the land of Heart and Purity. A small and humble land, always underestimated yet seemed to somehow fend off any invasion. Many wondered how their contestant would fair in the competition.

"What is the tournament for Okasan?" The boy questioned curiously. He'd never seen such a sight in all his life! Normally the Land of Shikon was quite peaceful, as were all the lands. However, that is not how it had always been. In the past the lands continually warred with one another for complete dominance. These wars plagued human and youkai kind for centuries, until the priestess Kikyo used the power of the Shikon no tama to dispel each House into their own territories.

"They are fighting for the Shikon no tama," his mother replied with a weary tone. After the priestess Kikyo had passed on she cursed the Shikon no tama to prevent any of the Lords to claim it.

The woman who had been the caretaker of the priestess at her deathbed sighed as she remembered the day when the priestess cast her final spell.

_Only the Purest of heart, mind, and soul shall wield the power of my jewel. Your thirst for power shall not be quenched by your hands that drip with tainted blood. Only the heir with the eyes of kindness and spirit of selflessness shall be bestowed the powers of the Shikon no tama. _

Yes…life was about to change, and no one had even the slightest idea.

* * *

"A **HUMAN**? How can a human be entered in the tournament? I mean how desperate can the House of Higurashi be?" the young water hanyou cried.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha," his father Lord Inutaisho said sternly.

"It's just a human you fool," an elder ice youkai stated coldly," It's a miko."

"What? I've never heard of a male miko?" The young hanyou questioned clueless, scratching the top of his furry white head.

"That's because it's a woman you imbecile," the elder stated, impatient with his half-brother's ignorance and complete stupidity. _Curse Kami to be born with such a brother, with the impulses of a wild pig and the mind of rice pudding_.

A loud thud shook the carriage.

"**A WOMAN!** What has the world come to? I'm not going to fight a little girl, it would be the most unfitting slaughter," he stated folding his arms around his chest proudly.

"It doesn't matter dear brother," the cool voice said matter-of-factly," I will defeat each and every opponent, the woman shall simply be an easy defeat, one less bump in my road to the Shikon jewel."

"Don't be so confident Sesshoumaru," his father warned," She may be more of an opponent than you anticipate."

_Feh I doubt it. A woman against the great Sesshoumaru? The word competition does not even come to mind._

* * *

"So I err…thwinging…that…ummm…we could go get some more-er of dese roodles?" a young girl stated while stuffing a bowl of noodles in her mouth.

"Kagome…" an old woman sighed," Onegai…but please take this competition seriously, I hope you understand the seriousness of this tournament."

_Ugghh…there Kaede goes again. 'Kagome be serious' 'Kagome we must now allow the jewel to fall in evil hands'. Me against evil youkai who want to take over the world? Yeah…that's totally on my top ten list of things to do. _

"You know Kaede I don't think I should be the one competing," Kagome said meekly through a timid smile," I mean violence isn't really my thing and I've always had a fear of youkai you know, with their fangs and bad breath and all."

The old priestess sighed," Dear Kagome, I'm sure that this is not what you want to be doing-"

_Geez, fine time to figure that out._

"But you have an obligation to the House of Higurashi, as the only heir and a quiet powerful miko at that, you are the only one that defend the Land of Heart," The old woman knew that the young miko was scared, and by no means ready to face the ruthless and cunning youkai of the lands.

_But there is no other way…if only Kagome could see that. _

"Uh…Kaede do realize that you're talking to the same 'powerful miko' that blew up the tea bar? Who single handily turned the town supply of chickens into origami cranes and turned your silk kimono into cinders?" Kagome asked frantically, she knew that Kaede had confidence in her, but it was most exaggerated.

"Kagome you are a---Wait a minute you were the one who took my kimono!" The old woman shouted, her eyes glowing with a pink aura.

_Great Miko huh? I can't even prevent myself from sticking my foot in the mouth. Uggh…_

Kagome let out a nervous chuckle," Did I say silk Kimono?"

"Never…Never mind Kagome," the old woman stated, although still sour at the loss of her favorite kimono," The power within your heart, is greater than a thousand youkai swords,"

Kagome sighed and turned her attention to the castle up ahead.

_Yeah, and tell that to the youkai before he chops my head off will ya. _


End file.
